K' vs Alex Mercer
K' vs Alex Mercer is ZackAttackX's one hundred and twenty-eighth DBX. Description King of Fighters vs Prototype! Two end products of genetic modification are at odds - only one can leave the victor! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: New York - Prototype. Blood lining the streets, buildings and skyscrapers reduced to rubble. K' knew that his objective was nearby. An unpleasant growling noise echoed through the once lively street, emanating from a nearby back alley. "Hm. That didn't take long." he muttered to himself, slowly approaching the dark alleyway. As he did though, he was met by a flying trash can, which he quickly kicked out of the way. A pair of arms then stretched out from inside the darkness, reaching for K's throat. He grabbed them quickly and dragged his attacker out of the shadows. "I guess G.U.N didn't get the memo..." Mercer snarled. "Alex Mercer, codename ZEUS." K' confirmed. Alex activated his claws, and K' rolled his neck, readying himself. HERE WE GO! Mercer activated his Hammerfists and leaped into the air, preparing to crush K' under them, but the pyrokinetic rolled out of the way. The prototype continued swinging for his opponent, but to no avail; K' was too nimble. K' ducked a right hook, then struck Mercer in the chin with an uppercut, followed by a couple of body blows and an explosion of fire to the face. Mercer stumbled back, covering his face. K' capitalized by launching himself at Alex, striking him in the chest with a fistful of fire. Mercer was blown back, but outstretched his right arm like a rope, grabbing a street sign and hurling it into K's chest. The pyrokinetic took the damage, staggering backwards. Mercer's arms then latched onto K's neck, and the prototype dragged his opponent in for a followup. Mercer planted his knee into K's gut several times before hurling him into an overturned bus. K' dropped to a knee and Mercer rushed towards his downed foe. K' noticed this and began hurling fireballs at the incoming prototype. Alex used his acrobatic skill to work, flipping and rolling away from each blast. Once the distance was closed, a blade extended from his arm and pierced... the bus. K' teleported behind Mercer and when the prototype turned around, struck him with a Crow Bite, then jumped up and struck him with a leg drop, planting him into the ground. K' then began to create a pillar of fire around Mercer, but Alex dodged in time, catching K' in the jaw with a punch. Mercer then grabbed K' by the leg and slammed him into the floor multiple times. In a desperate effort, K' took his glasses and threw them into Mercer's face, stunning him and forcing him to drop him. K' then kicked Mercer in the gut, then with a kick to the chin, sent the prototype into the air. The pyrokinetic then summoned a large pillar of fire to engulf his foe. Mercer yelled out in pain and the flames surrounded him. When they subsided, Mercer was now in his armored state. K' growled and began pelting Mercer with fireballs, which Mercer strolled through, closing the gap. K' backed away and tried his luck with a Minute Spike, which was caught by the prototype. Mercer then slashed K' several times in the face and chest, dealing heavy damage to the pyrokinetic, then struck him in the knee with a devastating stomp, breaking his foe's leg. K' growled in agony, but his suffering soon ended as Mercer extended a pair of blades from his claws, stabbing him through the neck. In a violent effort, K's head was ripped off his body and hurled into a wall, exploding on impact. The rest of the pyrokinetic's body slumped to the ground, blood leaking from it. Alex then reverted to his base form and pulled up his hood. "Not even worth the effort." he said, spitting on K's corpse spitefully before taking off. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights